Soccer Camp
by orsinoslady
Summary: What if Viola and Duke met in a different way? In this version, they meet at a soccer camp. Chp. 12 up!
1. First Day

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything related to this movie, only the DVD…

"Viola!" her mom yelled. "You need to hurry up! You'll be late to camp if we don't go ahead and leave!"

Viola ran down the stairs and looked at her mom. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I just would have thought that you would want me to be late so I can't go to this camp. Co-ed soccer camp."

Her mom just looked at her and said, "Honey, I may not like you playing soccer, but I'm not going to sabotage your chance at happiness."

Viola smiled, happy that her mom supported her decidedly boy side. They grabbed Viola's bags and walked out to the car. On the ride to the camp, Viola's mom was trying to have the "talk." She wanted to make sure Viola didn't do anything that would compromise her situation and didn't want her to fall into the wrong crowd. Viola nodded and answered at the right time, but in her mind, she was already at camp, kicking the ball around the field with her two best friends Kia and Yvonne.

Eventually her mom noticed she wasn't really paying attention and stopped trying to talk to her. They rode the rest of the way to the camp in silence. When they pulled up, a lot of parents were standing outside their cars with their son or daughter, trying to give last minute advice. Viola and her mom got out of the car and stood opposite each other. They looked awkward standing there and eventually Viola's mom came over and hugged her. When the hug ended, Viola stepped back and watched her mom get in the car and drive off. Viola was surprised to see that she kind felt like she would miss her mom while she was here.

Viola turned around and walked to check-in to get her cabin number. After she checked-in, she saw that the cabin she was in was co-ed. She hadn't thought about having guys in the same cabin with her. She just hoped Kia and Yvonne were there with her. She walked in and no one was there. She noticed a bag on one of the beds. She couldn't tell if it was male or female, so she put her stuff on the other bed. She opened up the locker at the foot of her bed and started placing her clothes in it.

She was almost finished unpacking when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned around and saw a guy walk out, without a shirt on. When he saw her on the floor, he stopped short. He started to look very uncomfortable and looked like he would run back into the bathroom.

"Hey," Viola said, standing up. "I'm Viola Hastings."

"Uh…I'm…uh…Duke Orsino," he stammered out.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine."

Viola smiled at him and turned back to her locker. Duke walked behind her and started to put his stuff up as well. They both worked silently until two other guys walked in.

"Duke!" one of the guys yelled. "How are you man?"

Duke turned around and said hey to the two guys, whose names were Andrew and Toby. After they said hey, Andrew and Toby noticed Viola in the room. She was trying to not laugh at the way Andrew was acting.

Toby looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Viola Hastings."

"Why are you in our cabin?" Andrew asked.

"I guess they let girls and boys stay in the same cabin. I don't know!"

Right after Viola finished saying that, the door opened and Kia and Yvonne walked in. They took one look at the guys, who were surprised to find two other girls in the cabin, and walked over to Viola and put their stuff on the beds beside hers.

"Hey! I didn't think your mom would let you come," Kia said.

"Well, I had my doubts, but she seemed happy for me when she dropped me off. Although, I think when I get home, she going to try and push the debutante thing on me again."

"You could do it since she's letting you come to a co-ed soccer camp this summer," Yvonne mentioned.

Viola looked at her like she was crazy and turned away from her. Before Viola could stop anymore personal outbursts from her friends, Kia asked, "What does Justin think about you being here?"

Viola looked like she wanted to kill Kia. She knew the guys were listening to what they were talking about and she didn't want them in on her personal life.

"I don't know," Viola said through clenched teeth. "I broke up with him a few days ago."

Yvonne looked at her and said, "You broke up with him! Why?"

Viola couldn't believe her friends were talking like they were alone in the room. Viola looked at Yvonne, then jerked her head to the guys listening intently on the other side of the room. As soon as she saw them, her eyes widened. Apparently, she had forgotten they were there.

They remained silent until they got their stuff packed. Then they each grabbed a soccer ball and left the cabin to finish their conversation. As soon as the girls left, Andrew and Toby turned to Duke and said, "They are hot!"

"Yeah, I guess so," was Duke's reply. Duke did think they were attractive, but he thought Viola was the prettiest. He couldn't stop thinking about her. And, he wondered who Justin was and why she broke up with him. For some reason, he wanted to be with a girl that he just met. The only problem was he couldn't talk to girls, as was exhibited by his earlier embarrassment upon his introduction to Viola. He couldn't believe he acted like such as idiot.

---------------------------------------

Once Viola, Kia, and Yvonne left the cabin, Viola turned to them and said, "Please try and refrain from talking about things that are very personal. I don't want them knowing every little thing about us and we don't know anything about them."

Kia and Yvonne nodded and then Yvonne asked Viola again, "Why did you break up with Justin?"

"I broke up with him for the simple fact that he is a jackass, he's pompous, and he doesn't support my soccer. The other day he basically dissed me in front of his soccer buddies."

"He deserved to be dumped," Kia said.

They had reached the field by that time and kicked the ball between each other for a little while. They hoped that by the time they got back to the room, those guys would have left. After about thirty minutes of passing, they headed back to the cabin to see if anyone else had arrived. When they pushed the door open, they were greeted with someone completely unexpected.


	2. Being Comfortable

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I don't own anything…Although I wish I did…

"Viola?" Justin asked her when he saw her walk through the door. "What are you doing here?"

He then saw Kia and Yvonne walk in behind her. "And, what are they doing here?"

"Well, I'm here for soccer. What are you here for? To work on your crying abilities?"

Justin glared at her. Just when he was about to make a retort, the door opened again. But, this time, Duke and his friends walked in. Duke stopped short when he saw Justin. Andrew and Toby weren't paying attention, so they ran into his back. They looked at him, wondering why he stopped. Then, they looked over his shoulder and saw Justin sitting on one of the beds.

"What is he doing here?" Toby asked no one in particular.

Duke and Justin just stared at each other. Neither of them could believe that they were forced to live in the same cabin for the summer. Duke could tell that Justin had just arrived because he still hadn't unpacked his bags.

"I think you need to find another cabin Draten," Duke said.

Justin looked like he wouldn't follow Duke's advice, but he decided that he would have the chance to prove himself when they played soccer. He grabbed his bags and walked out of the cabin.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you didn't tell him that you were coming."

Duke turned and looked at Viola. "Wait, that's the Justin you broke up with?"

Viola looked at him funnily, then said "Yeah. That's the tool I broke up with."

Duke looked like he saw her in a different light. She couldn't decide whether it was good or bad. Kia and Yvonne took one look at the way Duke and Viola were eyeing each other and they grabbed Andrew and Toby as they were leaving the cabin.

Viola watched them go, hoping that hey wouldn't but, if they saw her pleading look, they chose to ignore it. As soon as they walked out, Viola turned around and walked to her bed to get her stuff for a shower. Duke stayed where he was and watched her get her stuff together.

Before she could escape him by going into the bathroom, he asked her, "What made you want to go out with him in the first place?"

Viola paused for a few moments, then answered him, "I thought he was cute. But, that was before I found out what he was really like. I guess he appealed to me because I scare so many guys away from my zeal for soccer. He was the first one to not reject me."

Duke looked at her and realized that they had a lot of the same feelings. They each felt inadequate when compared to other people that they know and they both know what rejection feels like. He watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. It was only after she walked out of the room that he realized he hadn't stuttered once in their entire conversation.

---------------------------------------

Justin couldn't believe that he was going to have to try and get his cabin switched. He should be the one staying in a cabin with Viola, not that Duke Orsino. He reached the office and walked inside. He walked up to the desk and cleared his throat. The girl sitting there looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess. You're room mates don't like you," she said.

He smiled and said, "How did you know?"

"You don't look like someone many people would get along with. Let me see what cabin we have open." She brought up the computer screen and looked to see what cabin she could stick him in.

"Well, it seems that cabin one is open. Let me change your keys." She took his key and gave him another one. Justin showed her his best smile, which she grimaced at when he turned around and he walked out of the office. He was quite pompous and hoped she didn't have to deal with him ever again.

---------------------------------------

"Why did you take us out of the room?" Toby asked.

Kia and Yvonne looked at him and rolled their eyes. "Because I think Duke and Viola need to be alone right now. It seems that they had a lot to talk about."

"I would have liked to stay!" Andrew said. "I want to know what they were talking about."

"You had no business staying. Whatever they talk about is only between them."

Yvonne couldn't believe that those two could be so dense. She could definitely sense some sort of chemistry between Viola and Duke. It seemed like they were meant to be together. She hoped that by the time the summer was over they would be friends and possibly going out.


	3. The First Practice

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with _She's the Man_, only the characters I made up.

**A/N**: Just to let my fans know, the updates might slow down for a little while because my mom thinks I need to spend more face time with her for the next week. So, Aug. 19, updates should pick up again because I will be at school and away from her. I'm just letting you know so you don't think that I've abandoned my stories.

By the time everyone returned to the cabin, it was kind of late. Viola and Duke were already in bed, so they were quiet while they got ready for bed. Once everyone quieted down and fell asleep, Viola sat up in bed and quietly left the cabin. Duke was still awake and saw her leave. He waited a few moments after she left, then he followed her.

When he got outside, he looked around and saw her walking towards the soccer fields. When she got there, she stopped and looked up. Duke walked up and stood beside her. Viola glanced at him and then looked back at the sky.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to think. I find it hard to do when there are a lot of people around me."

He looked at her and asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head no and continued to look at the stars. Duke finally glanced up. The sky was open all around them. A lot of times in the city you can't see the stars like you can in the country. He had never seen the stars this bright. It was beautiful.

They both stood there for a while in silence. Eventually Viola tugged on Duke's hand and started to head back to the cabin. They looked in the window before going in to make sure no one was awake. They quietly snuck in and got into their own beds. As soon as Viola fell asleep, Kia and Yvonne sat up and looked at each other. They figured something interesting might happen this summer between Viola and Duke.

----------------------------------------------

The next morning after breakfast they all reported to the soccer fields. The person that looked like the head coach stood up and blew his whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome," he started, "to the worst summer of your lives. You came here to learn and play soccer. That will happen. But, by the time you leave here, you will be so tired that you'll wish you hadn't come. This is a grueling camp, very hard to get into and hard to stay in. If you can't handle it, I suggest you leave now. But, if you think you can, let's get started."

Everyone stared at him like they couldn't believe he just said that. He walked towards a counselor and got a clipboard. He explained that they would be split up into co-ed teams and go practice. He started to call the names out. It turned out that everyone in her cabin was on the same team she was. She figured that was good. It meant that they would be able to know each other and wouldn't have to worry about spilling any team secrets.

They gathered their stuff and headed over to their practice field. The coach greeted them and said that to begin practice, they had to run five laps. Since soccer is a running sport, she didn't want them passing out from shortness of breath.

By the time they finished their laps, they were already sweating buckets. The coach split them up according to what position they played. Everyone but Duke went to the same place. Since he was striker, he went with them. The coach worked them hard, trying to see what they were capable of. She made notations on a pad while she watched. After about two hours of practicing, she blew her whistle to end practice.

"I've seen a lot of hustle out there. This afternoon, I'm going to split you up into two teams. They will be mixed, not one good and one bad team. I'm going to put you with the people it seems you'll work best with."

She dismissed them and they slowly trudged up the path to their cabin. When they reached it, they noticed that it smelled weird. They opened the door and saw that somehow some wile animals had gotten in and used the bathroom on the floor. That was the smell. They all heard laughing and turned around to find Justin standing there practically rolling on the ground.

Viola shook her head, not believing that he would stoop so low as to do something like this. She dropped her stuff on the porch and walked towards the office. Duke put his stuff down and followed her.

When they reached the office, they walked in to find the coaches all in there. When they saw Viola and Duke walk in, they stopped talking. Their coach stood up and asked what they needed. Viola then described what had happened to their cabin and that they thought Justin had done it because he got kicked out of the cabin.

When Viola mentioned his name, she saw one of the males shake his head. "He's going to be trouble. He's on my team and he won't listen to anything I say. Thinks he's smarter than I am."

The head coach told them they'd send someone over right away to clean it up and that he would find Justin himself and have a talking to about things you do and don't do at this camp.

When they left the office Viola looked at Duke and said, "Well, this has been a fun day."

"Definitely. I really enjoy having animals poop where I'm sleeping," he said sarcastically.

By the time they got back to the cabin, someone was already in there cleaning the floor. They only had to wait a few minutes before they could go in. Once they walked in, they all dropped their stuff and grabbed a new set of clothes. The guys let the girls shower first. Once they disappeared into the bathroom, Andrew and Toby turned to Duke and asked him what was going on with him and Viola.

"Nothing. I just seem to get along with her well."

Duke turned from them and started to read a magazine. They didn't believe him for a moment. They knew that he thought something of her, but didn't know what. Maybe they could talk to Yvonne and Kia and see if they knew anything.

After a few minutes, the girls walked out and the guys went in. While they towel dried their hair, Yvonne and Kia tried to get some information out of Viola. But, she wouldn't tell them anything besides the fact that Duke was nice.

Yvonne and Kia shook their heads. They hoped that maybe they could talk to Andrew and Toby to get some sort of information.


	4. The Fight

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to disclaim this every time?

That afternoon, Duke and Viola left for the soccer field before Yvonne, Kia, Andrew, and Toby were ready. As soon as they left, the two pairs turned to each other and asked at the same time what they knew about the other two.

"Well," Yvonne said, "We don't know anything. Viola is being very tight lipped. We were hoping that you knew something."

Andrew and Toby shook their heads and said that they didn't know anything either. They all sat their in silence for a few moments. "Maybe," Toby started, "we could move their relationship along. There is definitely something going on between the two of them."

Yvonne and Kia nodded their heads. They thought the same thing. Kia and Yvonne were about to suggest a plan when they all noticed it was time to leave for practice. "We'll talk about this when we get back," Kia told them.

--------------------------------------

By the time they reached the field, most of their team was assembled and already kicking the ball around. Although, they did notice that Viola and Duke weren't there. They all exchanged confused looks wondering where they were.

They all dropped their bags and were getting their balls out when Kia saw Viola and Duke walking up to the other side of the group. Kia bumped Yvonne who showed Andrew and Toby. Toby wondered where they had been while Andrew just looked confused.

Duke and Viola jogged over to them with their balls. When they reached their friends, they said hi and dropped do the ground. Before anyone could ask them where they were the coach came over and started to call the teams out.

It turned out that Duke and Viola were on the same team while the other four were on the other team. Viola and Duke got up and went to their side of the field. The coach gave the other team colored jersey's to wear since they were about to scrimmage.

The scrimmage went good. Duke and Viola made a great team. Because of that, their side won by a few points. The coach was very impressed with how well Duke and Viola worked together. They seemed to be reading each others minds and know what the other was going to do before they did it. She shook her head. It was incredible watching them. It was like they were dancing on the field because they played so well.

Once the scrimmage was over, the coach pulled everyone together and told them they had played well. "I wanted you to scrimmage mainly because I needed to see how you played, but also to see interactions. One thing I didn't tell you this morning is that I have to name two captains. This game has helped me decide."

Everyone got quiet, hoping they would be called. But, a lot of people knew that Duke and Viola would get it because of how well they played. And, sure enough, they were given the captain arm band. The coach congratulated them and said soccer was over for the day.

As they walked back to the cabin, Duke and Viola were congratulated. They just smiled and kept walking. At least this time when they reached the cabin, no pranks had been done and they didn't have to wait. They all went in and fell onto their beds, exhausted from the practices. They all lay there in silence, wanting to go to sleep, but knowing they couldn't. After they had been laying there for a little while, Yvonne suddenly asked, "Where did you two go before practice?"

Viola and Duke looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Whatever they said would be taken as a lie, even if it was the truth. And, the truth is, they were just walking and talking. But, before they could answer, a blood-curdling scream rang out. Everyone sprang off their bed and ran outside to see what had happened.

"What was that?" Toby asked no one in particular.

They all jogged towards the crowd of people that had formed around something. They were able to push their way to the front of the pack and see what had happened. Viola gasped at what she saw. Justin was off to the side being restrained by soccer players and counselors alike. Then she looked at the ground and saw a blonde girl kneeling next to a guy.

"You shouldn't have come here Sebastian!" Justin yelled. "You or your sister!"

Before Justin could say anything else, the head coach for the entire camp came up and dragged Justin away. As soon as Viola heard Sebastian's name, she rushed forward and saw that her brother was on the ground trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Hey, Vi," Sebastian said, trying to laugh. "You forgot some stuff, so I volunteered to bring it. And, I wanted to introduce you to my new girlfriend, Olivia Lennox."

Viola glanced at the girl and smiled. She reached down to help her brother up and get him to her cabin to clean him up. They slowly started towards the cabin. Kia bent down and picked up the bag that had fallen to the ground. Once they got to the cabin, Viola made Sebastian sit on her bed while she went to get some stuff to clean him up.

When she walked out, she asked him, "Why did Justin do this?"

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, he's crazy. Do you need another reason?"

Viola shook her head and said she didn't. Once she had him patched up she really looked at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you would volunteer to bring me something."

"Guess I wanted to get away from our parents."

"You do know that Viola broke up with Justin, right?" Yvonne asked him.

Sebastian shook his head that he didn't and looked at Viola with a questioning look. "Well, it was the right time." Viola didn't elaborate anymore on why they broke up.

They all ended up sitting there for a little while, just talking and trying to figure out why Justin was so crazy when they heard a knock on the cabin door. The head coach and Justin walked into the cabin. The coach nudged Justin forward. Justin looked like he didn't want to do what he was about to, but he said, "I'm sorry about the prank I played and I'm sorry for attacking you Sebastian." Justin didn't look like he really meant it, but it made the coach happy.

The coach then stepped forward and said, "You won't have anymore problems from Justin. He will have someone with him at all times. And, if we have anymore problems out of him, he'll be walking home."

They both walked out and left the cabin in complete shock. They all looked at each and busted out laughing. That was one of the funniest things they had ever seen. Justin finally being chastised. "You know," Viola started. "I think we need to try and find a way for Justin to get kicked out of camp."


	5. People for the Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _She's the Man_, only the ideas that come out of my imagination.

**A/N**: I put this in another story, but I'm going to put it here as well. Sorry about the delay, but I'm trying to update my stories at the same time, so there might be a bigger pause in between updates. Just to let you know. And, I hope the wait was worth it.

"How are we going to get Justin kicked out of camp?" Toby asked.

Everyone just looked at each other, not sure what they could do to frame Justin. Finally Viola spoke up and said, "Maybe we should watch him, see if there is anyone or anything that could be of use."

They all nodded because they couldn't think of anything to do immediately. So, Viola started to lay out a plan for watching Justin.

--------------------------------------------------

When they got to the dining hall that night, they were ready to put their plan into motion. The only thing they were doing tonight was watching Justin and the people he was around and try to see how they were around him. Basically they wanted to see if he had any friends with his cabin or soccer mates.

Right from the moment Justin sat down at his table, they could tell that the people didn't want him there. The look on their faces as he sat was priceless. There were more than a few looks of murder as he talked to the people around him.

Duke looked at everyone and said, "I think we might be able to get those people he's sitting with to help."

And, what Duke said looked true. Viola figured that they could talk to them tonight after supper or after practice tomorrow. While they watched Justin, they could tell the people at the table were trying to get rid of him, but he wouldn't take the hint. Eventually the other people got up and left him alone at the table. Everyone at Viola's table took that as their cue to follow them and try to enlist them in their cause.

They all got up and followed them out of the dining hall. "Hey, you guys!" Viola yelled after them. They all turned around and waited for them to catch up. "Hey, thanks for stopping."

"No problem," one of the guys said.

"Well, I'm Viola and these are my cabin mates Duke, Toby, Andrew, Yvonne, and Kia."

I'm Andrew, and this is my brother Adam and these are our cabin mates Mindy, Meike, Michaela, and Brock."

"We saw you sitting with Justin Draten," Duke started.

"Yeah, he's a tool," Mindy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, we were wondering if you would like to help us get Justin kicked out of camp," Viola said.

The other group exchanged glances and then they all nodded that they were in. "Great!" Yvonne said. "Let's get to work!"

**A/N**: As I said in my other story, sorry about the shortness, but short of time right now. I promise that the next one will be longer.


	6. Going Through With the Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with _She's the Man_, except the DVD.

**A/N**: The people I introduced in the last chapter are people that I actually know and are my friends. And, I wanted to tell you this because some of the stuff that I put them saying, there is a good chance they have said something along these lines, especially Andrew. So, I hope you like my "friends."

The group walked back to Viola's cabin. "So," the other Andrew started, "what is going on with Justin?"

"Well, I used to go out with him," Viola said.

She could see the looks of sympathy on the other people's faces.

"You went out with that?" Adam asked her.

She nodded that she did and then she went on to explain why they broke up. But, she didn't go into all the details. They didn't need to know every little thing, just the main stuff.

"I would have broken up with him too," Mindy said. Everyone else nodded that they would have too.

"So, what is your plan for getting him kicked out?" Meike asked.

"Well," Duke started, "we haven't gotten that far yet. We were hoping you could help us."

"Yeah, since you live with him, you probably know who really dislikes him or someone that might be willing to help frame him," Viola added. It seemed that Duke and Viola were taking the reins on planning because everyone seemed to take their cues from them.

They all sat in silence, trying to think of someone that would be willing to help. After a few minutes, Meike asked, "Before he got transferred to our cabin, he had to go to the office. Usually they have a player man it. I think the girl that was in there that day in on my soccer team. She didn't really like him."

Viola and Duke looked at each other. They thought that she might be who they were looking for. Yvonne saw the look that passed between Viola and Duke, so she turned to Meike and said, "Can you talk to her tomorrow?"

------------------------------------

After the first practice of the day the next day, the other cabin met up with Viola and her friends. Viola noticed that there was another girl with them. She introduced herself as Maryanne. Everyone smiled. They knew that what they had in store for Justin would be amazing. Everyone filed into their cabin to lay the plan out for everyone to hear.

Basically, they were going to make it so Justin came up on a few of the people making out. Maryanne would ask Justin to take a walk with her through the woods. Then, as they were walking, they would first come up to Andrew and Kia, who would be talking and kissing, not that hot and heavy. After a little while, they would come up to Toby and Yvonne, who would be doing the same thing. Basically they figured he would look at them a little weird, maybe think that he might be able to score with Maryanne. Then, the last couple he would come to would be Viola and Duke, having a pretty heavy make out session. Viola figured that would really get Justin heated up, especially since they only broke up a little while ago. It seemed logical that Justin would try to start something with Duke.

The other cabins role in all this would be to get the head coach to the woods to see Justin take the first punch. They would go tell him that they heard Justin talking to someone about how he couldn't believe that Viola and Duke were hooking up and he was planning on the next time he saw Duke to beat him up for hitting on his girlfriend, and they would mention that she was his ex-girlfriend. They would get the coach to go with them by saying they saw Justin walking with a girl into the woods where they had just seen Duke and Viola go a few minutes before.

Everyone seemed to like the plan. Now all they needed was the time to do it. After discussing it for a little while, they decided the next day would be good because they only had one practice in the morning and the rest of the day was for visiting. So, they went their separate ways, thinking of the upcoming plan, hoping that it worked.

---------------------------------------

The next day, everyone met outside Viola's cabin at 11 in the morning. They ran through the plan and what was going to happen to make sure everyone knew what was happening. After everyone understood, Maryanne went to search for Justin, whom she had already talked to about taking a walk with her later that morning. After she walked off, everyone else went to their designated positions. The three couples went into the woods while Justin's cabin mates slowly started to walk towards their cabin.

When they reached it, they saw Maryanne and Justin walking out of the cabin. Maryanne gave them the thumbs up as she walked past them towards the woods. Once those two were past them, they walked to the office to get the head coach.

-------------------------------------------------

Andrew and Kia were sitting in the woods talking about nothing in particular. They were both just kind of waiting until they heard foot steps and heard Maryanne asking Justin the agreed upon question. Suddenly they heard foot steps and Maryanne asking Justin, "What is it really like in the goal?" She even sounded genuinely interested in what he had to say.

But, Andrew and Kia didn't hear the answer because they started to sound lovey-dovey and kissed. As soon as Justin and Maryanne walked up, they heard Justin go, "That is really weird. Although, I guess it's good for them. They both have the IQ of a carrot."

Andrew was about ready to kill Justin but Kia was able to keep him in his seat by kissing him again. Maryanne couldn't believe that he had just said that about those two, especially since they were less than two feet away from him. Once they were out of sight, Andrew stood up and said, "I hope Duke kicks his ass."

Andrew and Kia started to make their way towards where the final showdown was going to be.

----------------------------------------

Yvonne and Toby were a little ways up the trail waiting for Justin and Maryanne to show up. Toby was the first to hear Maryanne ask Justin about the rivalry between Illyria and Cornwall. Justin didn't get a chance to answer her because he saw Yvonne and Toby kissing on the floor of the woods. He looked incredibly disgusted to see it.

"I can't believe that she would make out with someone from our rival school," Justin said, disgusted.

Before Maryanne agreed to this plan, she didn't like Justin that much. But, now that she was being forced into his presence, she really didn't like him and couldn't wait to get away from him. Once they had walked away, Toby and Yvonne stood up and joined Andrew and Kia on the walk to where Duke and Viola were.

-----------------------------------------

Duke and Viola were waiting near the edge of the woods for Justin and Maryanne to show up. Viola was nervous because she liked Duke as more than a friend and didn't want their friendship to be awkward after this plan was finished. But, what Viola didn't know was that Duke was thinking the exact same thing she was. Neither of them got a long time to think about it because they heard someone coming up the trail.

They immediately looked at each other and had a look of what can I do and started kissing. This time when Justin saw someone kissing, he stopped. He thought the girl looked familiar. Maryanne was trying to get him to walk away because this was a somewhat private thing, but she couldn't. Justin had recognized Viola and was on his way over to where they were.

"Viola! What are you doing?" he asked her as he pulled her and Duke apart.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm kissing my boyfriend. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is a big problem seeing as how I'm your boyfriend."

"No, you're not. I broke up with you, remember?" Viola turned away from him and grabbed Duke's hand. She made like she was going to walk out of the woods, but before she could, Duke was pulled away from her. She turned around to see them circling each other. She hoped that it wouldn't get to bloody before the coach came up.

"Dude, I don't want to fight you. She broke up with you, which means she's fair game," Duke told Justin, trying to make sure the coach was there to see the first punch.

Viola turned and saw the coach and Justin's cabin mates coming up. She turned around to try and signal Duke and saw that Justin was already going towards him. When he reached Duke, he punched him in the face. Duke staggered backward, surprised by the force of Justin's punch.

"Man, I said I don't want to fight you. I have no reason to!"

"Well, it's a little different to me!" Justin yelled as he started to make his way to Duke again. But, before he could reach him, he was yanked back onto the ground by the head coach.

"I told you that if you had one more slip-up I'd be shipping you home. I'm now escorting you back to your cabin where you will pack your stuff up and come with me to the office where I'll call your parents and a cab for you."

Everyone watched as the coach practically dragged Justin away from everyone. As soon as he was gone, everyone started to laugh at the picture that Justin had presented as he was dragged away. He looked so pitiful and looked like he wanted to cry, which he would probably do once in the cab.

The only people who weren't laughing were Viola and Duke. They looked at each other. Slowly Viola walked over to where Duke was. She reached down and grabbed his hand. They both slowly made their way back to the cabin to talk and get Duke's face cleaned up.

While they walked away, everyone watched them. Once they were out of sight, Andrew turned to Kia and asked if she wanted to finish what they had started earlier. Kia shook her head yes and they made their way into the woods so they wouldn't be disturbed. Yvonne looked incredibly surprised and became even more surprised when Toby asked her the same thing. So, they made their way back into the woods as well.

So, the only people left were Justin's old cabin mates and Maryanne.

"Well, I guess that went well," Maryanne hesitantly said.

"It seemed like it," Andrew told her. Slowly they started to make their way back to their cabin. Only, Andrew stopped Maryanne and waited for everyone to get out of ear shot. When they were far enough away, he bent down and whispered something in Maryanne's ear. She smiled at him and they slowly made their way into the forest.

Mindy saw them go in and laughed. "I always knew he had something for her," she told everyone else. "It seems that everyone is hooking up except me.

**A/N**: Hope you liked this chapter. If you go to my Myspace you'll see my profile pic is of me and Andrew, the one that Maryanne gets to go into the woods with. And, that's only if you're curious. And, if you would like to see pics of some of the other people in the story, look in my pics on my profile. Most of the people are up there. So, that's only if you want to put faces with names. You don't have to if you don't want to.


	7. Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with this movie besides the DVD.

Once Viola and Duke got back to their cabin, Viola pushed Duke down onto the bed. She walked into the bathroom to get some towels to clean him up. She walked back into the room feeling a little awkward about the kiss that had happened earlier. She was a little freaked out by her reaction to it. She had gotten really into it, to the point where it didn't matter if Justin was kicked out or not, she just wanted the kiss to go on and on and never end.

"I hope your nose doesn't hurt too bad," Viola said, feeling stupid for saying it after she said it.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he assured her.

Viola took a wet towel and slowly dabbed at his nose, hoping she wasn't hurting him. But, it seemed that he wasn't being hurt. He just stared past her while she cleaned him up.

"I'm sorry that you had to get a bloody nose just to get Justin out of camp."

"It was worth it," he told her, looking at her for the first time since they had gotten back to their cabin. She slowly smiled and glanced away, feeling a little embarrassed.

Viola finished cleaning Duke up. They spent the next few minutes in silence, not really sure what to say to each other. They each wanted to say something, but not sure what to say because they didn't want to say something that could jeopardize their friendship. So, they sat in an awkward silence.

Eventually Viola asked him if he wanted to go to the dining hall to get something to eat. He nodded that he did and they walked to get some lunch.

------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yvonne asked everyone.

Everyone shrugged because knowing Duke he wouldn't bring it up and neither would Viola. Although, they all hoped one of them would bring it up.

"Well, if they didn't, I'll bring it up," Andrew said. Toby nodded that he would bring it up as well.

"Well, it seems that you're about to get your wish," Kia said. "They just walked in."

Everyone turned and saw them walk into the dining hall. Although, a definite change had come over them, they were walking with a defined distance between them. Everyone watched them as they walked through the line and came over to the table. No one said anything as they sat down and started to eat.

"So, what did you two talk about while you were in the cabin?" Andrew asked.

Duke practically choked on his food, no believing that Andrew would actually ask that with all these people around. Viola just giggled because she enjoyed seeing Duke squirm.

"Yeah, did you two hook up or what?" Kia chipped in.

Now it was Viola's turn to choke on her food. Yvonne gave Kia a high five for making Viola nervous. Viola swallowed and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Everyone, except Duke, looked at her like she was dumb. "Oh, come on! We all know you like each other."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Just go into the woods and get it over with already!" Andrew said.

Duke looked like he wanted to kill Andrew for saying anything. Viola wasn't looking to happy either. "Are you trying to say that the kiss that passed between you two wasn't more than friendly?" Yvonne asked, trying not to laugh. She had seen most of it and knew that they had been getting into it.

"You two can't deny it, you two have chemistry," Toby added.

Duke and Viola couldn't believe that their friends were having this conversation. They were both mortified and scared to look at each other for fear of what they might see. Viola tried to finish eating quickly. She didn't want to have to sit there for this conversation.

"Okay, so what if we like each other?" Viola said, trying to get them off the subject of her and Duke.

"Yeah, I don't think there's anything wrong with that," Duke added. He was just as uncomfortable as Viola. He didn't like his friends talking about his feelings for Viola, even if they were true.

Just as someone was about to say something else, the other half of the Justin plan team came up to the table and sat down. "So, glad Justin is gone?" Adam asked everyone.

They all nodded that they were because it was true. Without him around they didn't have to worry about going back to their cabin and having something wrong with it. Viola and Duke were particularly happy that they had walked up because that meant the attention had shifted from them to Justin and they didn't have to worry about having it brought up again.

While everyone was talking about the plan and how well it had worked, Viola and Duke finished eating and slipped off together. Neither of them said anything till they got out of the cafeteria and the weirdness that had taken over their friends.

"So, is what your friends said true?" they asked each other at the same time. They shared an uncomfortable laugh. It was a little weird that they had asked each other the same question at the same time.

Viola slowly nodded that it was. She looked at Duke to see what he said and saw that he nodded as well. They walked in silence until they got back to their cabin. As soon as they walked inside, Duke turned around and asked, "So, does this mean that you would like to go out with me? Because you know that a day is coming up this weekend where we go to the nearest town," he said quickly, trying not to loose his nerve.

Viola looked at him and smiled. She didn't know how to say what she felt in words. So, she did the next best thing. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. He really wasn't expecting it and almost pushed her away. But, then he realized what it meant and started to enjoy the feeling of Viola pulled up against him.

They didn't know how long they stood there wrapped up in each other, but soon the rest of their cabin mates walked in. The first one to say something was Kia who said, "Oh my God!"

Everyone else nodded their agreement. They knew they felt something for each other, but they didn't think they would commence and act on those feelings this quickly or in their cabin. Finally Viola and Duke pulled apart looking sheepish. It would have been a little more serious if when they pulled away from each other they hadn't had the world's longest string of saliva.

Andrew found this hilarious and was laughing about it. Viola and Duke wondered what he was laughing about. Then they both realized that they had drool hanging off their mouths. They quickly wiped it away and tried to preserve their dignity.

"Well, you both had it coming. Better late than never," Toby said, walking over to his bed and plopping down onto it. "I guess this means that on the upcoming weekend you'll be going on a date?"

They both nodded. They felt really uncomfortable having been discovered in the way they were. But, they didn't get the chance to think about it too much because their other friends, the one's that helped get Justin kicked out, came into the cabin and asked if they were ready. Yvonne quickly explained that they had agreed to a quick game of soccer between the two cabins. Viola and Duke said they would play and got their stuff together and followed the others to the field. They each figured it would be a good time to get their mind off the other person and focused back on soccer since they had a game the next day against another team.


	8. The Group Date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the movie.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I just got moved into my dorm room a few days ago and have been meeting everyone.

By the time the weekend rolled around, Viola was starting to get nervous about her "date" with Duke. She looked forward to it, but she didn't know if it would be awkward or not. When the day came for their outing, the girls kicked the guys out of the cabin and told them to go to where their other friends were so they could get ready. The guys just shook their heads.

When they got to the other cabin, the girls from that cabin were already on their way to where Viola and the others were. They said hi as they walked past, but didn't stop to chat. They were looking forward to leaving for a few hours.

When the guys got into the cabin, they saw the others sitting on their beds reading soccer magazines. Duke, Andrew, and Toby sat down on some empty beds and started to read their magazines as well. Since they didn't have that much to do besides change, they didn't have to start getting ready till about ten minutes before they left.

But, the girls were a completely different story. When the other girls got to the cabin, they all piled into the bathroom to do hair and make-up. They laughed and talked about the guys they were living with. It turned out that Mindy had known Adam and Andrew for a really long time and they had actually all been living together for the past year because of the twin's parents moving.

"Living with those guys?" Viola asked. "I couldn't do it."

"You learn to live with Andrew walking out scantily clad and Adam not wanting to be looked at," Mindy said.

The girls all laughed at what Mindy said. Right then, Maryanne walked in and apologized for being late. "Well, this person right here is easy to embarrass. Let me tell you about her and Adam."

Maryanne looked like she wanted to kill Mindy. Mindy just ignored the look of death and told everyone about how Adam likes to tease her and kiss her at the moment that she least expects it.

"But, wait," Kia started, "I thought you went out with his brother Andrew or something like that."

"She does, but Adam does it to make Andrew mad and make Maryanne blush," Michaela said, laughing because she had been present when most of it happened.

The girls continued talking about the guys and getting ready while the guys were sitting there wondering what they were talking about. "What do you think they're saying about us?" Toby asked suddenly.

"I don't think I really want to know," Duke said.

"Well," Adam started, "I know Mindy is probably telling them about how I embarrass Maryanne all the time."

As soon as Adam finished talking, a pillow hit him in the face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You know I hate it when you talk about that," Andrew, his brother, said.

"It's not my fault it's easy to embarrass your girlfriend," Adam told him laughing.

"What does he mean by embarrassing her?" Toby asked.

Andrew shot Adam a look, which Adam chose to ignore, and told them about what he does to make Andrew mad and Maryanne blush. The guys all got a kick out of it and couldn't stop laughing. By the time they were able to catch their breath, they realized that it was time for them to get ready because they were supposed to meet the girls in a few minutes.

They got ready quickly and were a few minutes early to the designated meeting point. They all stood there waiting for the girls. But, they weren't prepared for what they saw. All the girls had all gotten a little more dressed up than they usually are and looked stunning. The minute the guys saw the girls, their jaws hit the ground. Viola reached them first and said, "Wipe the drool and close your mouths. You can catch flies with your mouths open that big."

The guys immediately snapped their mouths shut. Viola walked over to Duke and put her arm through his. She turned around and watched as the other girls went up to their respective guys and grabbed their arm or hand. But, one mishap did happen. Maryanne had gone up to Andrew and was holding his hand, but what she did know was that Adam was right over her other shoulder. He tapped her and she turned towards him. When her face was close enough, he pecked her on the check and jumped out of the reach of Andrew. Everyone looked at Maryanne who looked like she might die from embarrassment. Everyone chose not to mention it because Maryanne looked uncomfortable and Andrew looked like he might kill the person that mentioned it.

They all got to the bus and piled on. They made sure that sat together so they wouldn't get separated. The ride to town wasn't that long and as they got off the bus, they were handed a flyer that had a list of things they could do while they were in town. They all decided they would do some shopping and eat and then they would head over to the park where there was a benefit concert being held.

So, they spent about three hours goofing off and shopping. They went to a little deli and got something they could take to the park to eat while they watched the concert. When they got to the park, they picked a spot close enough to make out the figures on the stage, but far enough away that they wouldn't go deaf.

As soon as they got there, the band that had been playing walked off stage and the emcee came on to announce the next band. Viola didn't pay that much attention until she heard the name of the band. "Wait a minute," she said out loud. "That sounded like Sebastian's band."

Everyone looked at her and then directed their attention to the stage where the guys were setting up. The lead singer then came up to the mike and introduced the members of the band.

"These are the band members: Brandon on bass guitar, John on drums, and Scott on regular guitar. And, I'm Sebastian and I'm the lead singer and play the electric guitar."

He then went on to say the name of the song and how it was dedicated to his mom, sister, and girlfriend. Viola smiled as she listened to him play. It had been such a long time since she had seen him play live and she realized how much she missed watching him. She turned to ask what Duke thought about Sebastian's band, but stopped short when she saw everyone else. It seemed the non-couple people had moved somewhere else and left the ones that were coupled off together. She then noticed that Andrew and Kia were making out, as were Toby and Yvonne and the other Andrew and Maryanne. Viola turned and saw that Duke was looking as surprised as she was.

"You know, I feel a little awkward sitting here watching this," Duke said, sounding a little nervous.

"You're not the only one," Viola told him. "But we have one of two choices. We can both leave and not have to watch this or we can do what they're doing."

Viola really hoped that he wouldn't want to leave, but didn't want to be the one to initiate the kiss. What she didn't know was that Duke felt the same way. When Duke didn't answer her, she mumbled an apology and got up to go somewhere else. But before she could walk anywhere she was yanked down onto Duke's lap where he proceeded to tell her exactly what he wanted to do. Which was to kiss her.

Viola was tense for a moment, but relaxed into the kiss quickly. They were both so distracted by what they were doing that they hadn't noticed someone had stopped and was staring at them in amazement of what they saw.

"Viola?" this mystery person asked.

**A/N**: Once again sorry it took so long to update. I hope that didn't turn you off of my stories.


	9. Making Friends

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own the franchise for this movie.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to update. First week of college has been hectic.

Viola broke away from Duke and turned to look at who had said her name. When she saw it was Olivia, her brother's girlfriend, she smiled. "Hey. Here for Sebastian?" Viola asked her, standing up.

"Yeah. He didn't mention that you would be here," Olivia told her, looking confused.

"Well, I didn't know he would be here either. The soccer camp I'm at let us have a day off. And, we heard there was a free concert, so here we are."

Olivia nodded and then glanced down at Duke. "You know Duke, I never thought I would catch you making out with a girl."

Duke blushed and mumbled something.

"Wait, you know Duke?"

"Yeah, we go to the same high school," Olivia said, trying not to laugh at Duke's uneasiness.

Duke turned to Viola and shook his head. He didn't want to try and say something but not be able to get it out. Basically, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Viola just shook her head and pulled Olivia down beside her so she could talk to her for a little while. After talking to her for a few minutes, Viola could tell that she would like Olivia. She was so much better suited for Sebastian than Monique was. Even thought Monique and Sebastian had only gone out for a little while, Viola hated her from the first moment she met her officially.

Viola and Olivia were so wrapped up in talking to each other that they hadn't realized a fourth person had joined their party. They both looked up to see who it was. It was Sebastian and he was grinning. "This makes me incredibly happy to see two important ladies in my life getting along."

Sebastian sat down on the other side of Olivia and nodded to Duke.

"So, were you able to get rid of Justin?" Sebastian asked them.

They nodded that they were and outlined how they had gotten him kicked out. Sebastian laughed as they finished the story. He could just imagine Justin's face. He wished he had been there to see it happen.

Olivia looked a little confused because the only contact she had ever had with Justin was when he had attacked Sebastian. Even though she didn't like him because of that, she didn't know what he was really like, although she had gotten a good glimpse of it that day.

Seeing the look on her face, Sebastian and Viola explained to Olivia what Justin was like, jealous and greedy. He wanted it only if it could help him in the long run. Olivia shook her head for most of the story, not believing what she was hearing.

"Why did you even go out with him?" Olivia asked her, sounding surprised that Viola could put up with him.

"I honestly don't know," Viola said. "When we started going out, it was awesome. But then, I don't know, things changed."

They all sat in silence for a little while. After a few minutes of not talking, Sebastian glanced at his watch and stood up. "Well, my band is going back on in a little while. I need to get back."

Viola nodded and stood up to hug him. "Hope to see you soon," Viola said as they hugged.

Viola watched at Sebastian and Olivia walked away. She then looked at her watch and told Duke that they probably needed to be heading back to the bus loading place. They had to be back before dark. Everyone got up and gathered their stuff together. As they walked back to where the bus would pick them up, Viola felt someone grab her hand. She looked down and then saw that it was Duke holding her hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand. She had a feeling that they could be together for a long time, so long as Justin didn't try to do anything to sabotage their relationship.


	10. Unconsciousness pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _She's the Man_, besides the movie and soundtrack.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to update. One word: college. A lot of homework and haven't really been able to write. But, hope this was worth the wait.

The bus ride back to the camp was pleasant. Viola and Duke were in their own world together while everyone just watched them, smiling to themselves. Viola and Duke were completely oblivious to the whispers that were going around the bus about them. The whispers weren't bad, everyone was talking about when they thought they would get together and how far off they were.

Viola and Duke were jarred, literally, out of their world when they got back to camp and the bus stopped. They smiled at each other and got up to get off the bus. When they got off, they fell into step beside their friends and joined in on the conversation.

"That was a good show," Yvonne said. Toby nodded that he agreed and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, who knew Sebastian was that good?" Viola sarcastically asked. She knew how good Sebastian was, but apparently everyone else had ear plugs in when they had listened to him before.

Everyone laughed. They knew Sebastian was a good musician, but they liked to make like they didn't because it annoyed Viola. As they made their way up the steps to their cabin, everyone stopped.

"The door is open," Andrew said, perplexed. "We definitely shut it before we left this morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Duke let go of Viola and made his way to the door. He motioned for Andrew and Toby to follow him inside. Everything was dark inside and the light wasn't working for some reason.

"I have a flashlight in my bag," Duke said, making his way over to his bunk. He dug around a little bit and found it. He turned it on and scanned the cabin. He didn't notice anything that was immediately wrong.

But, as he was turning to shrug at Andrew and Toby, something hit him from behind and he crumpled to the ground, bleeding profusely from his head.

-------------------------------------------------

The girls were all standing outside, wondering what was taking the guys so long to make sure the cabin was okay. Viola was starting to contemplate just going into the cabin without the go ahead when they all heard a heavy thunk. They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. None of them could figure out what would make that noise.

But, pretty soon after they heard the thunk, all hell broke loose inside the cabin. The girls all turned toward the cabin, no sure what they needed to do. Just as Viola was about to charge up the steps to go inside, the door flew open and Andrew and Toby came flying out.

They landed on the ground, moaning, but in apparently good condition. Viola, Kia, and Yvonne all rushed over to make sure they were okay. When Viola saw that they were, she started to ask Toby, "Where's Duke?"

But, before he could answer her, her world went black because of a bag that had been placed over her head. Then, she felt a sharp stinging pain in her arm and she passed out. Kia and Yvonne looked up just as she disappeared behind the cabin. But, by the time they got to the back, she was gone.

They didn't know what to do. Kia went to sit with Andrew and Toby while Yvonne went into the cabin to check on Duke. A few seconds later Yvonne came back out and said, "Duke's missing too."

Kia and Yvonne looked at each other. They didn't know what happened or what they were going to do, but they knew they had to do something because they knew deep down that Justin was probably behind all of this.


	11. Unconsciousness pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything with _She's the Man_.

**A/N:** As I said in my other story, sorry it took so long to update, but school got a little crazier than expected. So, here's an update and I hope you enjoy what I've written.

"Why would Justin take them?" Kia asked the others as they ran towards the main office to let the camp counselors know what had happened.

"Who knows?" Yvonne responded. "It's Justin. Need we say more?"

By this time, they had reached the main office and burst inside to find all the counselors sitting there, staring at them.

Toby spoke up first with the others joining in occasionally as they explained what they had witnessed. As soon as they finished explaining, the office burst into motion. Some counselors ran to the phones to call the police while others tried to calm Toby, Andrew, Kia, and Yvonne down because they could tell they were a little on edge.

"The police said they'd be here as soon as possible and that we should notify their parents so they can get here as quickly as possible," one of the male counselors told the head coach, who was sitting with the others. He nodded his head and went back to talking to them, trying to get anything that might help them.

-------------------------------------------------------

Viola woke up and could feel herself being jostled around. The last thing she remembered was Toby and Andrew being tossed out of the cabin. As she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything because the bag was still over her eyes, but she could hear and feel things.

She could hear the sound of a car, so she knew that she was being transported somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. Since there wasn't a whole lot of room to maneuver, especially since her arms and legs were tied, she tried her best to feel around. She moved her feet a little bit and came into contact with something that gave when she nudged it and moaned a few seconds later. She stopped moving, not quite sure what it was.

Before she had time to dwell on it, she heard someone in the front say, "Man, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

She then heard a voice that caused her blood to run cold. "Yeah. I told you it wouldn't be that hard," Justin said. "I knew if we got Duke out of the way, then Vi would be easy. I can't wait for her to see what I've got in store for her and her lover."

Viola then realized who had moaned. It was Duke. After she figured that out, she started to wonder why Justin would kidnap the two of them. Then, she thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that it was Justin and that should explain it all.

But, before she could think about it much more, the car got turned off and she heard a door open. Then, she felt someone roughly grab her and drag her out of the car and onto the ground. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out from another shot into her arm.

----------------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes after the police were called, they arrived at the scene to look it over and take their statements. They ended up sitting there for endless questions, many of them the same, just worded in a different way. After the police interrogated them, they were allowed to go back to their cabin. Since nothing could be found inside to help their investigation, they were allowed to stay there and weren't forced to move.

Once they got back to the cabin, Andrew asked everyone else, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to do?'" Toby asked him.

"He wants to know what we're going to do to help, right?" Kia said, looking at him.

He nodded that was what he meant and looked at everyone expectantly. When they didn't answer him, he looked a little crestfallen. "We have to try and find them," he said, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"What can we do?" Yvonne asked. "This is way out of our league. If we try to do anything, there is a good chance that we could make matters worse and make it harder for the police in their investigation."

"So?" Kia asked, getting defensive. "They're our friends and should try to help them. They would do it for us and so we should do it for them."

Toby and Yvonne looked like they weren't quite sure they wanted to give in, but Andrew and Kia were able to work them down and convince them to try and help figure out the best way to go about finding Viola and Duke.

They started talking and by the time Kia fell asleep (she was the first to go), they hadn't gotten very far in their deliberations. They finally decided that it might be best if they went to sleep and tried to figure it out the next day after they all had some sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next time Viola came to, she could see and move around. But, as soon as she opened her eyes, she was confused by what she saw. It looked like she was in her room at home, except for the fact that there were bars on the window and no doorknob on the door to go out.

She had just gotten up to explore her surroundings a little bit to see if it really was an exact replica of her room when she heard someone behind her say, "It's good to see you're finally awake."

She whirled around and came face to face with her captor.


	12. The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from _She's the Man_.

**A/N:** So…it has been a really long time since I updated any of my stories. My school year took over a lot of my time and now is the first time I've had a chance to sit and look over my old stories. So, here is what may possibly be my last update on this story. Another problem I've had is writer's block. When I have looked at the story, I've had trouble figuring out how to finish it. I'm hoping that when this chapter is finished, it will be the end of the story because I don't have the time to devote to trying to finish my stories. I have other stories that I want to start for other stories and it doesn't feel right for me to start them without first finished the ones here. So, I'm going to try and finish this and my other stories today, but if you don't like the ending of them, let me know. I'm giving my readers, however many I have left, the chance to finish it or continue it. If you have an idea for what could happen after what happens here, pm me with your idea and or a copy of your chapter, if you want to write one. I'll proof it and see if it fits in with my vision of the story. A note to go along with that, if I post it, I will proof before hand and possibly add things in to make it flow more and tie it into the rest of my story. But, for the most part, your chapter will shine through. If I do add something, I'll pm you with my revisions and let you have a chance to say whether you like it or not. But, the final decision will ultimately be mine. And, I will make sure you credit you at the very beginning of the chapter. And, it doesn't have to be the same author each time. So, I hope you enjoy this interesting attempt to finish the story.

-------------------------------------------

Viola was scared out of her mind as she faced Justin. She knew that he didn't exactly like her dating Duke, although she didn't know if she would call it dating right now since they were still at camp, but she didn't think he disliked it that much.

"What do you want?!" Viola asked, trying to hide the anger and fear in her voice.

"Aww…Vi. You know why you're here. You and that Orsino disgust me. You leave me and then you go to my worst enemy! How could you?"

"Justin. I didn't leave you for him. I left you and started to talk to him at camp. Do you think I left you for him?"

Justin didn't say anything, but his silence was the only answer Viola needed. She charged across the room and slapped him across the face. While he held his face, she said, "I may not like you very much, but I would never cheat on you. I'm not that kind of girl."

Justin inspected her for a moment, then he started to smirk. "You aren't even going to ask about your precious Orsino?"

Viola couldn't understand why he would willingly bring Duke up. "Why should I ask about him. He's here too, right?"

Justin just laughed. "Well, he was here. But, me and my boy's kindness only goes so far. So, needless to say, Duke isn't here now. He…sustained a few injuries and after we finished with him, they dumped him at a hospital a ways from here. He should be fine. Except for a few broken bones. And, maybe some other injuries…"

Viola couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Justin disliked Duke, but she hadn't realized that it ran so deep. Deep enough that he would go so far as to kidnap her and Duke and then beat Duke almost to death. Viola fell to the floor in a heap and started to sob. Justin just shook his head and said, "This is your home now. Don't try to do anything to escape because you won't be able to. I've made sure of that."

With that said, Justin knocked on the door in weird pattern and was let out. Viola stayed on the floor for a while. Eventually, she was able to calm herself and look at her surroundings again. It really did look just like her room. She started to walk around the room to see what was there. Even though Justin said to not attempt anything, she couldn't help but hope that she was able to find something to use in the room. She finally gave up when she saw that she didn't have anything that could possibly help her escape or hurt Justin with so she could leave. So, she was forced to wait it out and hope for the best.

But, what Viola didn't realize was that while Duke had sustained life threatening injuries, he was able to tell the police where Justin had kept them. When they weren't looking at him because they were moving Viola, Duke had been able to move the blindfold that was over his face enough that he could see where Justin had taken them. He had taken them to an abandoned mill off of a main highway. When Duke was found and he was identified to be one of the missing players, he told the police everything that he knew, including the things that happened at camp between the three of them.

Because Duke had told the police everything, they were now moving into position to ambush the mill and save Viola, who they hoped was still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------

Viola was sitting alone in her room, dieing of boredom when she heard a commotion outside her window. Justin hadn't thought to cover it up, so she cautiously made her way over to it. She slowly peeked out of the corner and muffled a gasp at what she saw. She saw two men fighting outside. One of them she assumed was one of Justin's cronies and the other sported a vest that said S.W.A.T. on the back. Viola didn't do anything for a moment, then she sprang into action. She looked around the room to see if she could barricade the door with anything from the room because she had a feeling that Justin would try to come smuggle her out, or worse, kill her before she was saved. First, she pushed the dresser in front of the door, but she didn't think that would hold him very long, if at all and then went to push the bed to the door.

After, she moved the bed, she stopped to survey her handy work. She hoped that would hold him, but continued to glance around the room, hoping that she would spot something heavier to shove against the door as another protection. While she was looking, she happened to notice something out of the corner of her eye on the floor. She walked over to it and moved the rug over that was obscuring her view. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. It was a door in the floor that would get her out. It didn't have a lock or anything on it, so she slipped her hand into the hand hold and heaved it up. As soon as she opened it, she saw a staircase leading down. She didn't want to go down in the dark, but since it seemed to be the only way to escape, she decided that was going to have to. Once she was in the shaft and was going to shut the door, she spotted a flashlight hanging beside the staircase. She grabbed it and shut the door, hoping that Justin wouldn't be able to get in at the end of the tunnel. Slowly, Viola made her way towards what she hoped was freedom.

Viola walked for what seemed like forever, when she suddenly came upon a door. She leaned her head against it, hoping to hear something on the other side. When she didn't, she slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open as quietly as she could. She glanced outside, killing the light as she did so. She was outside wherever she was. Once she was certain that the coast was clear, she stepped out of the door way and was shutting it behind her when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She almost screamed when a hand was clapped over her mouth to silence her. She was turned around and instantly relaxed when she saw that it was one of the police men.

He recognized her immediately and got her away from the mill. Once she was safe, everything was explained to her. Including the raid that was still going on. She couldn't believe her good luck since she really thought that everything wasn't going to be okay. After another few minutes, everything had been put under control and Justin and his friends had been arrested. Once everything was wrapped up, she was taken to the hospital to be checked out for injuries. This hospital also happened to be the same one that Duke was in. After the staff told her she was okay, she was led to Duke's room. She stood outside the door for a few minutes before slowly opening it, hoping that everything would still be the same.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Well, this is where I call it quits. If someone would like to do a sequel or something to this, then that's fine, but this is where I stop with this story. All I ask is that if you would like to continue this story, you go through me first. I wouldn't appreciate someone stealing my story and my ideas and making them their own. And, something that I wanted to save till the end of this story is that I will not be finishing my other stories. I know that at the top I was like I'm going to try and finish them all today, but I honestly don't know where to go with them. I think where I left them, they could be complete and just leave room for a sequel because of the cliff hanger, but I'll let you, my readers decide. Like I said at the beginning, if you would like to continue one of my stories, let me know and send me what you have in mind. If it is something that you want to add to a story I've already published, send it to me and I'll load it as another chapter and credit you as the writer, not myself. And, if you want to see the reviews, you can read them and go off that or I can pm them to you as I receive them. I personally think reading them as they are sent is easier. This applies to all my stories. So, just let me know if there is something you want to add and send it to me.

Maryanne


End file.
